warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandynose
|pastaffie=Kittypet (temporarily) |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Kittypet: Warrior: |namesl=''Unknown'' Sandypaw Unknown Sandynose |familyt=Mate: Sons: Daughter: Father: Mother: Sisters: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: |familyl=Plumwillow Finpaw, Dewpaw Reedpaw Patchfoot Clovertail Birdwing, Honeytail Rockshade, Bouncefire Tinycloud |mentor=BouncefireRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |apps=Pebbleshine |livebooks=''The Rescue, ''Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Hawkwing's Journey, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=None}} Sandynose is a stocky light brown tom with ginger legs, and a darker tail-tip and ears. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :Sandynose is first seen by Hawkpaw, with Sagenose, Tinycloud and Firefern when Duskpaw is dying. Later, he informs Hawkwing and Blossomheart their vigil is over, and lets them know that Leafstar called a Clan meeting. Echosong reveals to the Clan about a prophecy she received from Skystar a few days prior, which urges the SkyClan cats to find "the spark that remains". Hawkwing believes this has something to do with the fire that killed Duskpaw, and Leafstar sends Sandynose, Plumwillow and Hawkwing to check out the scene. They fail to find any evidence and conclude the prophecy must have something to do with Firestar and the other Clans. :Sandynose gently chides Hawkwing for being harsh on Darktail, who's suggestion has gotten Billystorm killed. He protests that Hawkwing is being too harsh because Darktail wasn't Clan-born, and Bouncefire agrees, pointing out that even Firestar was a kittypet. He takes over Pebblepaw's training after Billystorm's death. Later, he is seen on a patrol leaving the gorge with Darktail, Bellapaw, Mistfeather, and Rain. A few days later, Hawkwing joins him, Bouncefire, Nettlesplash and Pebblepaw on a larger patrol due to the raccoon attacks. :During the night ambush by the rogues, Hawkwing assists Sandynose with a tabby rogue, and Sandynose thanks him. Not long after, Sandynose guides Plumwillow, who is expecting his kits, to the nursery. He disappears during the fight when SkyClan retreats. His apprentice is given her warrior name: Pebbleshine. During the Clan's exile, the entire Clan took care of Plumwillow, who was grieving the loss of her mate. When she begins kitting, Hawkwing encourages her to stay strong for Sandynose. Plumwillow eventually gives birth to Reedkit, Dewkit, and Finkit, the latter who resembles his father. Hawkwing becomes a foster father to Plumwillow's kits. :Moons later, Sandynose and Fallowfern suddenly arrive at SkyClan's temporary camp. Sandynose explains to the Clan their long journey: Twolegs had captured them into their den. They escaped and discovered the gorge covered with rogues, so they went to find Ebonyclaw. She told them to seek out Barley's farm. Upon arriving, they found Cherrytail and Cloudmist who opted to remain at the barn. They pointed the two cats where SkyClan had gone. They discovered a lake and met a kittypet named Max who told them about the cats living there. Sandynose is ecstatic to reunite with Plumwillow and their kits. Plumwillow reveals that Hawkwing assisted her with the kits, and Sandynose is seen uneasy as first. She reassures him that they were only friends, and Sandynose thanks Hawkwing for taking care of his family. Leafstar and Echosong catch the two cats up to date with their journey, and the rest of the Clan is given new hope that they will find a new home. :Sandynose invites Hawkwing to play with him and his kits. The kits clamber over Hawkwing like they used to, and Sandynose is hurt by their closeness. Hawkwing leaves the kits so they could bond with their father. That night, the kits beg Hawkwing to send Sandynose away, since he is the deputy. Hawkwing says he can't do that, and tells the kits to give Sandynose a chance to bond with them. The kits begin to bond with their father after their apprentice ceremonies. :In the manga, Sandynose takes his kits on a hunting patrol, and Hawkwing reflects how close the three have gotten to their real father than himself. Sandynose asks Leafstar if they have a clear destination during their journey, and Leafstar tells him to have faith since StarClan will lead them. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc Shattered Sky : In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :Sandypaw, along with his littermates, Birdpaw and Honeypaw, are shown as young apprentices of SkyClan. It's mentioned by Leafstar that they are the kits of Clovertail, one of the SkyClan queens, and Patchfoot. Sandypaw and the other apprentices are first seen training with Rabbitleap, one of the younger warriors of SkyClan. He tries to teach the apprentices how to jump higher, and although they are warned by their mother about jumping around, Birdpaw ends up getting hurt. After this, Sharpclaw sends the younger cats to work on apprentice tasks instead. :While Leafstar and Harveymoon are out on a walk, they run into Nettlesplash and Sandypaw. The two are found out to be eating on patrol, and Leafstar punishes them by sending them to care for Lichenfur by checking her pelt for ticks. Sandypaw is also one of the cats that sneaks out of camp with Nettlesplash and the others, but soon regrets it. He wants to tell another cat, Tinycloud, but are reprimanded by Birdpaw and the others, who tell her that it's a secret. When Leafstar lectures the other cats during a Gathering about taking food from Twolegs, Sandypaw is seen giving a mocking glance to Birdpaw, who looks down in shame. Beyond the Code :Sandypaw is only briefly seen sitting with Honeypaw and Birdpaw during SkyClan's night Gathering. Along with the rest of SkyClan, Sandypaw sits vigil for Lichenfur, who was killed during the flood. After the Flood :Sandypaw is seen with Clovertail, Birdpaw, and Honeypaw, when they gather around to greet Patchfoot, Fallowfern, and Petalnose, who were contemplating leaving SkyClan, but decided where they belong during the rogue cats' attack on SkyClan. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Plumwillow: Sons: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: Daughter: :Reedpaw: Father: :Patchfoot: Mother: :Clovertail: Sisters: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Half-Brothers: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-Sister: :Tinycloud: Nieces: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Pebbleshine: Nephews: :Fidgetpaw: :Parsleyseed: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Sandpfote (WC)ru:Песчаный Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Mentors Category:Shattered Sky characters